


Gorgeous

by Len728



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len728/pseuds/Len728
Summary: Donghyuck knows he is loved, but doesn’t understand why.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's Len :)  
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any grammatical error. It's my first fic too ><  
> You can leave any constructive criticism on the comment section hehe  
> Thank you for stopping by <3

It is such a silent Saturday afternoon.

Maybe too silent that Donghyuck turns on the TV, browses through the channel but finding nothing interesting. He woke up really late that day from pulling up an all nighter to complete his one of a hell assignment. Yes, Donghyuck is a final year student in college and still thriving to graduate. The sleepless night is almost his daily activity.

Yet, on a calm Saturday like this, Donghyuck really thanks God that he can take a rest from whatever duty he needs to do and all. Just a moment for him to breathe at ease.

Feeling groggy, he raises from the carpet and tries to make himself an edible brunch with anything he has on the fridge. Donghyuck lets out a chuckle when he sees a red lunch box knowing _exactly_ what’s inside. On the top of it, there’s a sticky note with the following words written in familiar cursive and loops; _Eat up baby, I know that you’ll wake up late feeling hungry and all.. p.s. It’s your favourite *wink*._

Who the hell would literally write _*wink*_ on notes, he ponders. Well, sometimes he doesn’t understand his weird boyfriend’s antics, but cherishes them nevertheless. He opens the box to see omurice with a ketchup heart drawn on top of the omelette. Ah, this boyfriend of his really like to do stupid cute things that _definitely_ doesn’t make Donghyuck smile like a fool.

Waiting for the microwave to heat his brunch, he wonders, what’s his lovely boyfriend doing right now? The thing is, Donghyuck’s so called boyfriend is actually a rapper from that famous band called NCT.

Yes, _the one and only Mark Lee_.

Some people might tilt their head to the side, asking a single question. How can _that_ Mark Lee end up with _this_ Lee Donghyuck? Sometimes, Donghyuck also feels the same way, asking the same question himself. The answer he gets is also the same everytime, thinking that they were just meant to be together as Mark is his childhood friend and _maybe_ Mark spends too much time glued to Donghyuck’s side that he got lazy to choose somebody else as his lover. Donghyuck’s not complaining about that actually. Just extremely confused at times like now.

The annoying _beep_ sounds coming from the microwave finally break his train of thoughts. He snaps a picture of his meal and sends it to Mark letting him know that he’s thankful for the lovely gesture. Knowing that his boyfriend is currently working hard, he doesn’t wait for any reply and immediately changes the messaging app for twitter. Donghyuck likes to use twitter. Scratch that, he loves it. The technology allows him to see Mark in all his glory doing whatever schedule he’s running through. No, it’s not stalking. Donghyuck just loves seeing Mark on camera, looking handsome and dashing as always. Different from the Mark he usually sees running around their apartment with his nerdy glasses on and a simple tee. Of course he loves both _celebrity_ Mark and _goofy_ Mark. It’s the same person after all.

Donghyuck scrolls the timeline of his twitter and finds some pics of Mark emceeing. Oh, it’s actually time for the music show broadcast which has Mark as MC in it. He skips to the living room intending to finish his food while watching the music show.

There he is, Mark Lee with his microphone talking animatedly on the TV. He looks really cute wearing that jeans jacket and blue hoodie underneath. Donghyuck continues eating but his eyes never leaving the flat screen in front of him. The next minute, Mark is performing a special stage with his fellow MCs, Kang Mina and Ong Seongwoo. Mina is extremely cute and pretty, while Seongwoo looks really handsome and charismatic. Donghyuck can’t help picturing Mark together with Mina or Seongwoo. Mark and Mina would be that adorable duo exactly how their fans ship them on the social media. Mark and Seongwoo would be that superior couple blessed with good looks and exude charisma all over the place.

On the other hand, Mark and him, Donghyuck cringes at the thought. He doesn’t really want to know what people will actually say about their relationship. Will people actually be happy for them? Or will people hate him for taking _the Mark Lee_ off the market saying Donghyuck is not good enough? Some might think that Donghyuck put Mark on funny spells to be with him.

He feels sick from the thought and doesn’t have any appetite left to finish his food. He then lays on the carpet staring on the white ceiling, the TV becoming a white noise.

 _Am I really good enough for Mark? I’m not that good looking. Don’t have the motivation to go to the gym either. I eat everything I want. Should I go on diet tomorrow? Maybe run around the block next morning? I wanna look better for Mark._ He absentmindedly touches his soft tummy.

 _Ugh, I don’t even have the best attitude. Heck, my mouth runs on foul words nearly all the time. I’m a lazy person, sleeping wherever and whenever I can. Oh my God, do I smell too? I’m a whole bad package I guess._ Donghyuck groans and closes his eyes.

_Thus why would Mark Lee wants to date me?_

He feels a gentle caress on his cheek waking him up from the nap he accidentally took. “Baby, why would you sleep on the floor? It’s not good for your back..” Donghyuck can actually hear the frown his boyfriend has on his face right now. He opens one eye and sees Mark staring down at him lovingly. “You’re home,” Donghyuck blearily says. The realization hits him and he abruptly sit upright knocking Mark’s head in the process. “Oh my God, what time is it? Have you eaten yet? Oh my, I’m so so sorry Mark, does it hurt?” Mark winces and chuckles at the same time, rubbing the pain out of his head. “Calm down baby, it’s only 7 pm. I brought dinner hoping to eat with you but why didn’t you finish your omurice? Is it not good?”, he points at the food neglected on the coffee table. Donghyuck stays quiet, not knowing what would be the right answer for Mark. “Uhh, I’m.. uh, on a diet?” He answers sheepishly. Mark frowns again at the answer, “Why are you on a diet? You should eat well, your body won’t be able to survive the upcoming final week. Baby, please promise me you’ll take care of yourself.” Mark points out his pinky waiting for Donghyuck to connects his.

Donghyuck stares at Mark’s hand then his face. Mark is pouting and staring back to Donghyuck anticipating his next action. “Fine, fine.. Your whining is too much for me. My mom doesn’t even complain to me like you do.” He snorts and connects their pinkies together. Mark lits up at the gesture, smiles, and pulls his boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug, “You know that’s how I love you.” Donghyuck freezes, his breath hitches at the first contact but melts soon on Mark’s embrace. He positions himself so that he straddles Mark’s lap, wraps his arms around his waist, and puts his head on the other’s shoulder after. Mark laughs at him, thinking of how his boyfriend resembles a koala right now. A cute one in fact.

Donghyuck lets out a big sigh and hugs Mark tighter. He stays quiet, not as loud as he usually is. Something is definitely off, Mark wonders. “Tell me what’s on your mind baby,” Mark gently rubs his back.

“Can we stay like this for a moment?” His tone a sad one. Mark hums as an answer and doesn’t cease the gentle touches. Donghyuck contemplates on how he’s going to have this conversation with Mark. _What if Mark dates me out of pity? What if Mark actually waiting for someone better and then decides to date me for the time being?_ Unconsciously, he shudders and shakes his head. _It’s now or never._ He sighs again and starts, “Mark, I’m going to ask you a question. Promise that you’ll answer honestly.” Mark’s taken aback with the words but nods eagerly to let Donghyuck continue, “You have my word. Now shoot.”

“Why do you like me?” Donghyuck asks quietly.

“What?” Mark definitely hears it the first time but is mildly shocked at the question.

“Why do you like me? I’m not good looking. I would be pale in comparison to those pretty people surrounding you everyday such as Mina or Seongwoo. I bet they’re fun and cool too.

I feel like I’m nowhere good enough for you.

Why do you like me, Mark? Is it actually pity?” He pauses, taking a deep breath to continue.

“Please say the truth, I need to know no matter how painful it is.” Donghyuck finishes with a single tear on his cheek. The emotion is too overwhelming thus he can’t control himself not to cry.

“Well, Mina is pretty,” Donghyuck’s heart clenches at those words, closes his eyes, and hopes to be ready at whatever answer Mark throws at him.

“But you’re gorgeous. That’s a whole different level, you know. You’re smart and witty. Donghyuck, you’re the only one who can make me laugh so hard that I thought, if I died from too much laughing, I’ll thank God that your joke is the last thing I hear on this earth.

You’re kind. I can see it in your eyes ever since we first met. You’re the one that approached my crying self on the playground, hugging and calming myself down. Everything felt so foreign that time, but you..

You’re my home since the beginning of it all.” Mark pauses for a beat,

“So, doesn’t it make sense that I’ll choose you over anybody else?”

Donghyuck leans back to scan Mark’s face for any hint that Mark’s actually lying. But, he can only feel love and gentleness pouring out from those eyes staring back at him.

Donghyuck squeaks tinily as he looks down and plays with the bottom hem of Mark’s shirt, “You think I’m pretty?”

Mark cups Donghyuck’s cheeks and tilts his head from side to side, as if he’s scanning Donghyuck’s face, “No, you’re not pretty. Lee Donghyuck, you are gorgeous.”

“W-what do you mean? Don’t they have the exact same meaning?” Donghyuck is completely baffled, his cheeks starting to visibly redden at the statement.

Mark’s beautiful laugh fills the room as he leans closer to Donghyuck.

“Okay, let me show you the difference. I’ll do some analogy. This,” he pecks Donghyuck on the lips, not letting it stays longer than a sec, “is pretty.”

“And this,” moving his face closer to Donghyuck’s slowly, “Are you ready?” Mark smirks before finally closing the gap to Donghyuck’s lips. Mark kisses gently as if trying to make Donghyuck hears the neverending _I love you_ s Mark says through his lips. All Mark can ever think of is Donghyuck and his bright smile. Donghyuck sighs contently and brings his free hand up to play with Mark’s hair, making the other smile at the action. At one moment, Mark pushes him to the carpet below without breaking any contact, his movement becomes more and more eager. They finally break apart when their lungs burn, screaming for oxygen.

“Well, that is gorgeous. Have you understood?” Mark wiggles his eyebrows, ”Or, do I have to demonstrate the whole thing again?” Donghyuck can’t help but to laugh and slap Mark’s chest. That’s resulting a whiny Mark, “Ouch baby, why’re you so mean to me?”

Donghyuck pulls Mark down and hugs him as tight as he can. Whispering in his boyfriend’s ears, he says, “I love you _too,_ Mark Lee.” Mark rolls Donghyuck upward so that he’s on top of Mark, making the other squeals and giggles adorably.

A loud grumble then breaks the moment. Donghyuck smiles sheepishly, “That’s mine. I might finally have my appetite back.” Mark laughs and leaves a quick kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead.

“Let’s eat dinner then. I’m not having any _diet_ talk and any other bullshit coming from you. Do you hear me Lee Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes but grins nonetheless at his lovely boyfriend.

“Yes, my love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twt @markmakmakeu


End file.
